nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf Wiki:Guidelines
Before contributing to the Nerf Wiki, it is suggested that new users and editors read the wiki guidelines. Guidelines *Contribute only articles about Nerf products, off-brand dart blasters, Super Soakers, or modification information for dart blasters. *Do not insert false information into pages or delete information from articles. *Please sign your messages to other users on talk pages with ~~~~ or use the signature button. Do not sign on article pages. *For adding to the Nerfer pages, see the articles in question for rules. *For additional rules and how pages should be set up, see Nerf Wiki:Manual of Style. Etiquette For more rules related to etiquette, see the Code of Conduct. *Do not add inappropriate content to this wiki. This includes swearing and threatening other users. *Do not create sockpuppet or backup accounts. *Only edit your own userspace. Please note that your userspace is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Your userspace is designed for you to give some information about yourself and to list your contributions. *Assume good faith. Try to consider that the other person is actually thinking and attempting to positively contribute to the encyclopedia. *If there are changes that you disagree with, please post your concerns in the talk page before you revert. This will help both sides come to an agreement. *Decent edit summaries with clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your thinking process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. Rumors and leaks An article page for newly discovered rumors and/or leaked information must be marked with either the Rumored or Leaked Information templates, accordingly. These templates will be removed once official information has come out. Images of leaks that are not of stock photos will be removed; images from Baidu or other similar sites will be removed as soon as possible. Reliable references In addition to external links to confirmed information, the following is a list of reliable sources that are suggested as use for references on the site. All information in the blaster articles comes from officially released information, stock images and YouTube reviews. Information that will be automatically approved must come from one of the sources below. Community blogs should only be referenced if there is cancelled information, different value packs or indirect official information from Nerf, such as emails, launch party information, press release kits, etc. Nerf *Nerf's official website *Nerf's official YouTube channel Off brand *Buzz Bee Toys' official website *Lanard Toys' official website *X-Shot's Facebook page: X-Shot Community blogs/sites *Foam From Above *Adult Fans of Nerf *Basic Nerf *Click Click Bamf *BlasterHub (formerly About Nerf and BlasterLabs) These blogs and sites are officially recognized by Nerf and Hasbro. They are sent information regarding new products, launch parties, press release kits, etc. They may be considered the most official of the Nerf community blogs due to their connections to Hasbro. Other reliable sources from the community include Coop772's reviews, Randomshadow09's firing ranges, and more. Videos and other blogs can be referenced from outside the listed blogs/YouTubers, but may be removed if an admin or another editor deems it as unreliable. Category:Nerf Wiki Category:Help